A Lighter Shade of Blue
by ariolfo101
Summary: She was young, thirteen at the oldest, small, frail and sitting alone on the Metro City subway, clutching an I-pod. But something about the girl catches the eye of our favorite supervillain. She's blue. Baby blue. Pre-movie. SLIGHT TITLE CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

A Different Shade of Blue

"Look at all those hopeless drones." Remarked Megamind, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"They are quite oblivious, Sir." Said Minion, looking at their fellow commuters on the subway.

The supervillain, still in his orange jumpsuit, and his robot gorilla fish friend, were riding the Metro City subway home after their latest breakout. The train car rattled back and forth, and the bent heads of the riders swayed back and forth in unison. So engrossed in their phones or newspapers were they, that no one spared the blue alien and talking fish a second glance.

"Hey, Minion, why don't we go poople watching!"

"POOPLE WATCHING, sir?"

"You know, when you watch poople and have fun by imagining their pathetic lives."

"I think it's pronounced 'people', not 'poople'."

"Whatever, Minion." Replied Megamind. "Here, I'll go first. See that guy." He pointed out a heavy set man reading 'War and Peace', "He's trying to catch up on his reading because he failed kindergarten."

"Oh, good one, sir! Now let me try…" Minion singled out a lady dozing with a cat on her lap. "She's sleeping because she stayed up all night rescuing kittens!"

"No, that's not how it works, Minion! You have to be evil about it! Watch the master and learn." Megamind spotted a man wearing mismatched socks. "Look! He has yet to master primary colors. Stupid human."

Minion's eyes were glancing around the train car, looking for a person to comment on, when his eyes suddenly stared fixedly at a figure huddled in a seat by the window. His eyes narrowed then slowly widened.

"Sir? That girl looks blue."

"Minion, you have to be more EVIL about it! What do you even mean anyway, blue? She's probably just depressed because Metro-loser-mahn didn't sign her face or something."

"Not, depressed blue. Just blue. "

Megamind gave a shug."The air conditioning in this train car is pretty intense. Maybe she has hypothermia. "

"LOOK, sir."

Earbuds stuffed in her ears, big blue eyes staring sadly out the window, the girl was small and rather frail looking, ten at the youngest, at the oldest maybe thirteen. She had a plaid scarf wrapped around her neck, which was appropriate for the refrigerator of a subway, but not for the sweltering summer day outside. Her spindly fingers were clutching a odd-looking i-pod like it was a lifeline, and her unusually stiff curls blew unnaturally under the blast of the air conditioner. Her cheeks were smudged with bright rouge to give them a slightly more natural color and her red baseball cap was tilted to shadow her face. But the color of the skin peeking out of her white high-top sneakers was undeniable. A soft, creamy shade of baby-blue. Not obnoxiously bright, like Megamind's shocking colbalt shade. Lighter, more subtle, timid and understated. But definitely blue.

"I didn't know humans turned blue when they are, well, blue."

"They DON'T, sir. Humans cannot turn their epidermis any color but a slightly darker shade of tan or red if they stay in the sun too long."

"You mean, that girl's not just blue, she's BLUE?"

"Precisely my point, sir."

"But if she's BLUE, does that mean she's one of us, one of ME?"

"I don't know if anyone else escaped your planet's destruction, sir, the chances are slim…"

"Seven hundred and thirty-two billion to one, I know, Minion."

"But it's not completely impossible, you know."

"But if she is, do we just kidnap her or what?"

"I suggest talking to her first."

"Bah, that's not Evil at all!"

"But kidnapping her might give off a wrong impression."

"We WANT to give a wrong impression. Right impressions are for good guys. Ready the knock-out spray, Minion!"

"But , sir, maybe we should think this through."

"Minion, we don't have TIME to think this through! For all we know, she's going to get off at the next…"

The sliding doors dinged open and the two supervillains stopped their bickering only to blink in horror at the pale blue child stepping off the train and into the station.

"…stop."

"WAIT!" they both shouted and leapt for the sliding doors, but the doors shut when they were halfway through, clamping them both with their heads sticking out of the train, in full view of a security officer. Dropping his sandwich, he gaped and yelled at the driver to stop the train. But they had already started to pick up speed and next think they knew, Megamind and Minion were off to the next station with only half their bodies in the car.

"If we live, Minion, I will kill you."

Minion bashfully twitched his gorilla legs inside the train. "Do you think they'll notice us, sir?"

"Naw, humans are stupid."

 _Who is the mysterious blue girl? Only more chapters will tell. This is my first Megamind fanfic, so this might be a little shaky. Time-wise, this takes place a few years before the movie. Roxanne and Metroman will be involved as well as other characters._

 _I don't know if Metro City had a subway system, but for the sake of the story assume it on subways can be pretty oblivious, but no offense was intended toward anyone who rides subways. I know that train car doors nowadays have motion-sensors and probably wouldn't clamp onto Minion and Megamind like that, but I added that in for comedy._

 _So, who do YOU think the blue kid is? Comment and tell me._

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Let go of me! Let go, LET GO!" the distant shouts echoed through the small offices in monochrome tv station. It stirred the busy employees with an idle finger, office workers peeking out of their cubicles to get a glimpse at the commotion. Most were too far away to see clearly the cause of the scuffle going on at the front desk. But the eyes of those who could went wide, their fingers dialing 911 as soon as they saw originator of the disturbance.

Roxanne Richie had been hastily scribbling some last-minute notes for a report on some random person's desk when she heard the shouts. Boldly weaving her way through the mob gathering, she made it to the scene just as sirens became audible in the distance. The source of all this riot was a front desk worker, screaming at the top of her lungs, and a skinny kid struggling fruitlessly in the grip of a security guard.

"It attacked me, it nearly killed me!" shrieked the woman. "Kill it! Kill it!"

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong! I was just..!"

"Shut up, alien spawn!" the man's hand tightened cruelly on the girl's arm, until the flesh went blue-white from lack of circulation. "Your infernal invading kind should be shot on site!"

"Please..!"

"Kill it! Kill it!"

"Please, let me explain…!"

"I said shut up, you blue egghead!"

"What is going on here?!" Roxanne's reporter's voice cut through the tumult.

The sirens blared louder. The blue kid went wide eyed when she saw her, then struggled frantically to get away. The security officer's vise-like grip tightened further.

"Please, sir, can you tell me what's going on here?"

The police cars pulled up, and a gruff female officer said, "We'll take it from here."

But the security officer didn't want to relinquish his moment in the spotlight.

"I caught Megamind's little buddy here," he jerked the blue child again. "As it was sneaking into the building. Probably to kidnap YOU, Miss Ritchie." He leaned toward her with a swarmy smirk. "What about a kiss for your hero?"

Roxanne looked at the flashing red light of the police cars reflected in the frightened blue eyes of the girl, the paleness obvious even through baby blue shade of skin, and thought that this man was anything but a hero. The policewoman was reaching for her now, twisting the slender blue wrists into a pair of cold handcuffs. Roxanne turned to the woman.

"On what charge are you arresting this individual? What if you are dealing with a minor? What rights does the arrested individual have?"

The handcuffs on the girl clicked closed, and she was pushed into the vehicle.

"The blue skin is charge enough. Don't need any other charges. And as for rights?" the policewoman scowled coldly. "Invasive, criminal blue-skinned aliens don't HAVE rights."

And with that, the car door was slammed in Roxanne's face, and she watched it drive off toward the prison, the blue eyes of the girl trapped in the back seat locked on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

_HI! Back after a long hiatus. I hope you haven't lost faith in this little story. Read, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!_

Roxanne Ritchi put on her bravest face as the warden of the prison stared her down.  
"Mr. Howard Grayson, please, I would like to speak to the prisoner."

The man's gray eyebrows drew together over stern eyes, before finally relenting. "Come in, Miss Ritchie. She's in his cell, seeing as it's unoccupied at the moment."

He led the way down the metal hallway, barred cells lining the corridors. Finally, they stopped before a reinforced door with steel sheathed round window. The warden gestured to the guard, who opened the window.

The garishly painted cell looked almost empty at first glance, until you spotted the pale blue kid drowning in the too large chair. Roxanne's eyes widened as she took in the fragile figure in the orange jumpsuit.

"Could you let her out, please? You have interrogation rooms here. I would much rather talk to her there, than in a cell."

The warden stroked his mustache. "If it were Megamind, I wouldn't risk it. But this one's young and has been acting pretty quiet. Of course, that could all be a trick. But I don't think we'll have any problems with her bolting for it. She's not exactly in the greatest physical condition."

"What do you mean?"

The warden sighed tiredly. "They're both aliens. It's hard to tell. But when Megamind was a kid, he was , well, bigger, stronger, perkier, healthier colored. This one… She's pale. Could be that's normal for girls. But doc took a quick look at her… Her skull's malformed. Too big to be human, but not big as Megamind's. Her bone structure is off. She appears to have malnutrition and it appears she's recently been exposed to some sort of powerful radiation or energy. As well as being" He gestured to the limp figure, staring at the wall "emotionally upset."

Roxanne's voice trembled. "I want to see her."

"I'll let her out." The warden nodded to the guards, and several went to the doorway, while another worked the security mechanism. "I hope you can get her to talk a bit. You might do the little kid some good."

oOo

Roxanne took her seat on the other side of the protective glass and looked down at her notes. She had told herself that she was here to get the scoop on the new young alien in town, that it was important information for Metro Man to know, that it might be useful in stopping Megamind, that she was here as a reporter and nothing else.

She was faced with the reality of her reason when they brought in the blue kid and settled her in the chair on the other side of the glass, chains dangling from her wrists.

Roxanne wanted to take care of her.

"Hello." Roxanne's voice came out surprisingly gentle, but the kid still jumped at it. "Hi. My name is Roxanne. I'm here to talk to you."

"Roxanne…" The name came out tentatively. God, she sounded young. "Roxanne…Ritchie?"

"Yes." The girl winced at the answer. Roxanne frowned at the reaction and continued.

"What's your name?"

"Blue Cerulean Cyan Colbalt Navy Azure Indigo Navy"

Roxanne stared at that. The girl looked up, finally meeting her eyes.

"But you can call me Blue."

"Blue. Alright. How old…?"

"Please, please, Miss Ritchie!" Blue burst out, "Before you ask anymore questions, can you please tell me if they destroyed the… I mean, if they destroyed my i-pod or not!" Blue seemed to stare at her with an intensity as though the i-pod was the key to her entire existence.

"I don't know, Blue. I can ask."

"Please. I need to know."

"I'll ask the warden." Roxanne quickly slipped behind the screen of one-way glass. "Sir…"

"Everything that was on her person is locked up safe and tight. Though, she seemed so intent on that ipod, I should probably have it moved to secure storage. Might be a bomb of some sort. It did look awfully strange." He barked at one of the guards. "Get that thing moved to block K-23! Now!"

Roxanne took her seat again. "They didn't destroy it." Blue slumped in relief. "But it doesn't look like you'll be getting it back any time soon."

"As long as it's not wrecked, I'll be okay."

"So, Blue…"

"Yes." Roxanne looked up into the too large blue eye, framed by the darkest long lashes she had ever seen. The fact her odd "i-pod" had not been destroyed had taken a great weight of the girl's mind, and her delicate features were now brighter with hope. She looked like a regular kid, freckles on her pale blue cheeks, a soft down of baby hairs on her slightly too large head.

The question, "Why do you have little hairs and freckles when Megamind doesn't?" was on the tip of her tongue, but Roxanne went for something she could ask any kid.

"How old are you?"

"I'm going on fourteen." At Roxanne's startled look, Blue continued. "I know I don't look it. I had a difficult birth. I'm always going to be small."

"The warden mentioned some health issues. Is that also…?"

"Yeah, being what I am, I have to roll with that kind of stuff." Blue's eyes shot wide and her freckles flushed. "Did they take blood samples? Did they test me? I was sedated, I don't know…"

"It is against the law to take blood from someone against their will."

Blue sighed. "That's a relief." A strange look came over the young features. "What about you? Are you healthy?"

Roxanne was taken aback by the concern but replied. "I'm quite healthy, thank you for asking, Blue."

"And you can walk?"

It was an odd question. Blue's freckled face looked strangely… guilty.

"You can walk, without pain?"

"Yes." Roxanne said. "I'm perfectly healthy."

"Oh." Blue was looking down at the table now, Roxanne could not see her face, only the top of the too large skull, covered in fine hair.

"Are you like Megamind?"

Blue stiffened at the name, but did not look up. "Megamind." The name was pronounced carefully. "Megamind is a, he's a supervillain right now, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's Metro City's 'incredibly handsome Master of all villainy.'" Blue bit back a laugh at that.

"When I asked 'Are you like him?', I meant, 'Are you an alien like him?', not, 'Are you a supervillain?' You seem like too nice of a kid to be a supervillain."

Blue snapped, gesturing with a violence. "Well, I'm way too stupid to be a super-anything. The one time I finally get an invention to work, I end up…!"

Roxanne burst in "Wait, what do you mean, you're stupid?"

Blue's face flushed with anger. "None of my machines ever work, I can't get anything right and I always get myself into messes like this because…!"

"That doesn't mean you're stupid, Blue. I've only just met you, and you are many things, but stupid is not one of them."

Blue didn't respond, but she sat up a little straighter.

"Can I stay with you?" she whispered.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"Can I stay with you," Blue's eyes burned with determination. "when I break out of here?"

 _Alright, I'm back! It's been a while. Hope all you readers like this, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear your voice, questions, comments, plot theories, story request, don't be shy, PLEASE REVIEW, thank you!_


End file.
